Naruto Diário de Um Adolescente
by sachi-san
Summary: Essa é a nossa primeira fic com os personagens de Naruto... Uma estória composta por muito romance, drama, conflitos amorosos, diversão e grandes confusões no último ano acadêmico da jovem galera de Naruto...Leiam e descubram! Esperamos que gostem!
1. Chapter 1

**~ Capítulo 01 ~ The Angels na área... O início de grandes confusões...**

\- Aeroporto de Tóquio, 19:20 H p.m -

Um jato particular pousou em solo japonês. Da aeronave quatro garotas desceram utilizando trajes que pudessem disfarçar suas identidades, roupas largas, óculos escuros e bonés. Não demorou muito para que uma barreira de seguranças fosse formada no perímetro em que elas estavam.

\- Meninas, a casa está pronta! - Afirmou Sakura, ao mesmo tempo em que desligava o celular.

\- Que bom... - respondeu Tenten - Nada como voltar de uma turnê cansativa, poder chegar em casa e DES-CAN-ÇAR! - Disse ela mostrando empolgação.

\- Finalmente... Em casa. Gente, a nossa turnê na América foi PERFECT... Agora é só aproveitar e... Aproveitar... - Ino comentou.

\- Ino, não esqueça que primeiro vem às obrigações... Temos que procurar uma boa escola para nos matricularmos, afinal, esse é o nosso último ano e é ano de Vestibular, né?! - A garota de olhos perolados interrompeu as fantasias da amiga ao relembrar a esta sobre as obrigações futuras.

\- Concordo com a Hinata. Apesar de sermos famosas, ainda somos jovens com responsabilidades... - Sakura riu aprovando as palavras de Hinata.

\- Aff... Sakura e Hinata... Niguém merece essa história de obrigação, responsabilidade, escola... Vamos pelo menos...CHEGAR EM CASA! - Retrucou Tenten discordando das duas outras amigas e ficando ao lado de Ino na situação.

O caminho até a entrada do aeroporto fora tranquilo, os disfarces haviam caído bem, apesar de alguns poucos olhares curiosos terem sido dirigidos às quatro meninas, pessoas que suspeitavam de que estas se tratavam do grupo jovem, no momento, mais famoso do país. O sufoco de serem descobertas e assediadas pelos paparazzi de plantão logo findou quando as garotas entraram no carro que havia sido preparado especialmente para elas, o qual um dos assistentes entregou a chave para a Yamanaka.

Ino ligou o veículo e esperou enquanto Hinata, Tenten e Sakura se despediam e agradeciam aos seus assistentes e seguranças.

\- Precisarão dos nossos serviços senhoritas? - Perguntou um deles.

\- Não - Agradeceu Sakura. - Pode deixar que daqui nós cuidamos de tudo! - Ela sorriu gentilmente. - Afinal estamos em casa... - a menina referiu-se ao seu país - Qualquer coisa nós entraremos em contato.

As três tornaram a agradecer e após combinarem o pagamento com seus assistentes adentraram no carro e de lá se dirigiram rumo a sua nova casa. Vinte minutos depois as quatro chegaram ao seu destino. A primeira a saltar do carro foi Sakura que de imediato alcançou a porta de entrada e colocou a chave na fechadura destrancando a grande porta de madeira. Todas entraram e fizeram a saudação japonesa de costume.

\- Nossa! - Ino ficou surpresa com o ambiente, seus olhos faziam questão de observar tudo nos mínimos detalhes. - Essa casa é incrível e bem moderna! - A garota exclamou empolgada.

\- Atende bem as nossas necessidades - respondeu Tenten - Não é tão grande, mas é o suficiente, Shizune-san acertou bem na escolha.

\- Digamos que nos dá mais privacidade, por ser discreta... Uma casa maior certamente chamaria mais atenção - concluiu a Haruno - Enfim, vou checar aqui o nosso email.

Sakura subiu a escada que dava acesso ao corredor do pavimento onde estavam os quartos, ela procurou a porta que havia seu nome identificado e adentrou no recinto. Desde que haviam ido morar com Shizune era costume os quartos de cada uma delas terem seus nomes identificados na porta. A jovem se jogou na cama e ligou seu notebook após o tira-lo do case, não demorou para que ela já estivesse acessando o site oficial e o email da banda.

\- Caramba! - Disse surpresa. - A noite vai ser longa... - Comentou ao visualizar a grande quantidade de mensagens enviadas por fãs e outros relacionadas aos futuros convites para shows.

Enquanto isso Ino tomava banho e Tenten já havia se debruçado sob sua cama, adormecendo rapidamente. Hinata seguiu para cozinha para preparar algo.

Minutos após conferir os recados, Sakura foi tomar banho. Após um tempo, a menina tinha acabado de sair do banheiro e estava colocando suas vestes quando Ino adentrou em seu quarto com o corpo parcialmente molhado e enrolado em uma toalha.

\- Como está nossa caixa de mensagens? - a loira perguntou.

\- Lotada. - respondeu Sakura.

Hinata se juntou as outras duas.

\- Meninas, o que vocês vão querer para o jantar?

\- Hina-chan, pode fazer qualquer coisa, até por que nossa geladeira não está tão abastecida, não é mesmo? - Ela riu para a Hyuuga e depois direcionou seu olhar a outra. - E Ino, temos vários convites para apresentações, às outras mensagens são de fãs...

\- Ótimo! - respondeu Ino bastante animada.

\- Já que a nossa geladeira está quase vazia, pensei em irmos ao supermercado amanhã, comprar algumas coisas... - Sugeriu Hinata.

\- Aff... Francamente Hinata, acabamos de chegar... Você deveria parar de se preocupar... Relaxa!... Deixa isso pra depois... - Ino parou pensando por alguns segundos - Ahhh! JÁ SEI! Que tal uma PIZZA?

\- Alguém disse PIZZA?! - A Mitsashi entrou no quarto inesperadamente fazendo com que Ino e Hinata saltassem assustadas para perto da cama de Sakura!

\- Meu Deus Tenten! Que é isso! Avisava pelo menos que estava aqui, você quase me matou do coração! - Ino direcionou-se a amiga, chateada, enquanto esta respondeu mostrando a língua.

As quatro ficaram em silêncio e depois caíram na gargalhada.

\- Ok! Vocês venceram então hoje nós pedimos Pizza e amanhã vamos ao supermercado, concorda Hina-chan?! - Inquiriu Sakura que já estava ao lado de Hinata.

Tenten e Ino ficaram entusiasmadas com a decisão. A garota de cabelos castanhos correu para sala até onde se encontrava o telefone e discou o número da lista telefônica de um dos restaurantes e pizzaria mais próximos da região.

\- Pizza a caminho! - Avisou Tenten, gritando enquanto subia os degraus da escada a caminho do quarto de Sakura.

Ino foi até Hinata pegou em sua mão e a saiu carregando a encontro de Tenten, deixando Sakura sozinha para continuar o que estava fazendo anteriormente.

\- Tenten-chan e Hina-chan! Já para o banho! - Ino falou autoritária, parecendo à figura de uma mãe, o que fez as duas amigas obedecerem de imediato.

Enquanto se direcionavam aos seus quartos, Ino desceu para cozinha. Passado algum tempo Tenten que já se arrumara depois do banho, juntou-se a Ino na cozinha.

\- Aff... Cadê essa PIZZA? - Tenten disse chorosa parecendo uma criança ansiando por um chocolate - Estou com tanta fome que posso comer até essas flores... Parecem tão apetitosas... - Ela falou enquanto mexia nas flores de um vaso da decoração que estava em cima da mesa.

\- Tá maluca, Tenten! - Sakura chegou olhando com estranheza para o rosto da amiga, como se indagasse que a menina não estaria falando sério.

\- A fome deve está é afetando seu cérebro! - Ino também olhou para Tenten - Mas também, não é por falta de motivo... - Disse um pouco irritada - Que Demora!

Segundos depois a campainha soou, Hinata desceu a escada correndo enquanto preocupava-se em amarrar o seu roupão. Ela acabara de sair do banho e terminaria de se trocar após pegar um copo d'água na cozinha.

\- Meninas deixa que eu atendo! - Hinata gritou avisando as outras.

A garota abriu a porta e se deparou com o entregador de pizza que ficou boquiaberto ao lhe ver.

\- Não pode ser... Você é... - Ele estava tão admirado que mal conseguiu proferir essas palavras.

Não conseguindo tirar os olhos dela, ao ir entregar a pizza, desajeitado, o garoto tropeçou no degrau da entrada da casa e caiu em direção a menina. Na tentativa de corrigir o mal feito ele levou sua mão ao laço que amarrava o roupão da Hyuuga, para que pudesse puxa-la para si e segura-lá, o que acabou complicando ainda mais a situação, este perdeu o equilíbrio e conduziu ao chão seu corpo sob o dela deixando-a numa situação constrangedora. Sua veste de banho agora estava totalmente aberta revelando suas roupas íntimas. Se vendo naquela situação, o coração de Hinata disparou e sua pele branca como a neve ganhou um tom avermelhado denunciado a enorme vergonha que estava sentindo, o silêncio que havia se formado a poucos segundos atrás abriu espaço para o grito que ela proferiu e que ecoou por toda a sala chegando até a cozinha.

**\- To be continued -**


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Capitulo 02 ~ Labirintos do dia-a-dia...**

\- Não pode ser... Você é... - Ele estava tão admirado que mal proferiu as palavras.

Não conseguindo tirar os olhos dela, ao ir entregar a pizza, desajeitado, o garoto tropeçou no degrau da entrada da casa e caiu em direção a menina. Na tentativa de corrigir o mal feito ele levou sua mão ao laço que amarrava o roupão da Hyuuga, para que pudesse puxa-la para si e segura-lá, o que acabou complicando ainda mais a situação, este perdeu o equilíbrio e conduziu ao chão seu corpo sob o dela deixando-a numa situação constrangedora. Sua veste de banho agora estava totalmente aberta revelando suas roupas íntimas. Se vendo naquela situação, o coração de Hinata disparou e sua pele branca como a neve ganhou um tom avermelhado denunciado a enorme vergonha que estava sentindo, o silêncio que havia se formado a poucos segundos atrás abriu espaço para o grito que ela proferiu e que ecoou por toda a sala chegando até a cozinha.

\- O que foi isso? – Ino perguntou.

\- É a Hina-chan!... – Respondeu Tenten, preocupada. - Temos que ver o que aconteceu!

Ino, Sakura e Tenten ficaram assustadas ao escutarem a voz da amiga e desesperadamente correram para o local. Rapidamente as três chegam à sala.

\- Ah... Finalmente, mas que demora! – A loira para e fica boquiaberta ao obervar a situação e indignada ela grita. - MAS O ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?

Revoltada, Tenten partiu pra cima do entregador que com dificuldade tentava se levantar.

\- Ei!... Sai de cima da minha amiga seu pervertido!

\- Calma!... Calma!... Foi sem querer... Eu nã- Ele tentava se desculpar, mas as meninas não o permitiam.

\- Você está é ferrado! – Ela berrou enquanto jogou seu corpo para cima do garoto em uma tentativa de golpeá-lo. Velozmente, o rapaz se abaixou evitando o contato que faria o punho da menina ao seu rosto, o que a deixou surpresa. Com o seu antebraço ele imobilizou o movimento do braço de Tenten, que logo foi levado para baixo, fazendo com que esta perdesse o equilíbrio e abrindo uma oportunidade para ele se colocar de maneira rápida por trás dela. De súbito ele agarrou as mãos da jovem e prendeu seus braços por trás das costas. Pensando que já havia finalizado a confusão, inesperadamente, o entregador sentiu seu corpo pesar quando a loira pulou em suas costas e começou a desferir golpes contínuos em sua cabeça, além de puxões de cabelo.

\- Larga ela seu TARADO!...MALUCO!...PEVERTIDO!...DESPREZÌVEL!

\- Me solta sua MALUCA! – Ele tentava se desprender de Ino quase deixando Tenten livre.

Em meio à confusão, Hinata se levantou e correu pra trás de Sakura, já com olhos em lágrimas.

\- Sakura-chan... Faz elas pararem – Sussurrou Hinata.

\- JÁ CHEGA! INO!...TENTEN!...PAREM COM ISSO... AGORA! – Sakura ordenou.

As duas a olharam e nem por um minuto tentaram desobedecer a Haruno. Ino desceu das costas do entregador e o mesmo libertou Tenten que jogou um olhar desconfiado para ele.

\- Sinceramente, quem diria que vocês eram tão agressivas! – Ele reclamou.

\- SHUT UP BOY! Coloque-se no seu lugar, você é apenas um entregador de pizza medíocre, com que pensa que está falando? – Ela o interrogou, irritada.

\- Ino... Chega! – Sakura se dirigiu a amiga, bem séria.

\- Não, Sakura!... – contrariou e voltou a olhar para o entregador - Garoto, qual seu nome?

\- Naruto... – Respondeu aborrecido.

\- Pois fique sabendo NARUTO, que vou cuidar para que pague pelo que fez a Hina-chan!

A Yamanaka não mostrou benevolência.

\- Humf... – bufou - Mas eu não... – ele tentou novamente se explicar, mas notara que era inútil, então desistiu - Deixa pra lá... Eu ia até me desculpar, mas mudei de idéia... Tá aqui a pizza – Naruto a entregou nas mãos de Sakura, que se aproximou e lhe deu o dinheiro.

Antes de chegar a sua moto o loiro parou e virou-se para as garotas.

\- Ah...! Espero que seus fãs tenham mais sorte do que entregadores de pizza! – Disse bastante seguro em suas palavras.

As quatro observaram a partida do rapaz. Ino ficou ainda mais embravecida com as últimas palavras do mesmo. Sakura fechou a porta e por alguns instantes um pequeno silêncio se formou no recinto.

\- Acho que agora podemos jantar – a Haruno foi a primeira a quebrar o clima - Ino, por favor, tente não tratar da mesma forma qualquer um que cometa um equívoco, você pegou pesado.

\- Por favor, vamos esquecer isso... - Hinata pediu a compreensão das amigas.

\- Eu perdi até a fome com toda essa confusão... - Tenten se jogou no sofá da sala.

\- Aquele garoto me tirou do sério. - Ino ainda não estava satisfeita.

\- Temos coisas mais importantes para nos preocuparmos, amanhã teremos um dia cheio, então vamos jantar e descansar - Hinata tentou esquecer a situação.

\- Restaurante Ichiraku -

Naruto adentrou na cozinha do estabelecimento, aborrecido. Yamato, dono do restaurante, preocupado com o menino, logo o acompanhou.

\- Naruto-kun... O que aconteceu?

\- Besteira... - Respondeu virando a cabeça pra o lado - Só essas ultimas clientes que fui atender... Era um bando de malucas, são as que fazem parte daquela ban- ele parou e pensou bem antes que pudesse revelar a identidade das garotas. - Deixa pra lá!

O loiro continuou resmungando sozinho.

\- Eu disse pra você que não precisava ir entregar o pedido já que você é o chefe da nossa cozinha...

\- Tudo bem! - Naruto sorriu para o seu patrão mostrando a ele que não mais se importava com o acontecido.

\- Ok, Naruto! - ele entendeu o recado - Mesmo assim, hoje você pode ir descansar... Ah! Mas antes de ir eu queria te pedir um favor, será que poderia ir amanhã ao supermercado? Estamos precisando de alguns ingredientes.

\- Sem problemas.

Yamato caminhou até um armário de madeira, abriu a gaveta e pegou um papel na qual havia escrito tudo que precisaria ser comprado.

\- Aqui está. - Disse ele a entregando para Naruto.

Após receber a lista, o rapaz agradeceu ao seu chefe e foi buscar as suas coisas na sala onde ficam os armários dos funcionários. Saindo dali ele se despediu e foi em direção à entrada do restaurante quando deu de cara com um de seus amigos.

\- KIBA! O que você tá fazendo aqui? - Perguntou surpreso.

\- Vim Trazer um recado. O Sasuke tá chamando a gente pra ir a casa dele hoje, adiantar o projeto da nossa banda.

\- Beleza! Quem vai está lá?

\- Todo mundo... Até as garotas! Afinal, que graça teria um lugar onde só tem macho?

Kiba debochou de brincadeira. Naruto, que não esta de bom humor, por sua vez, o ignorou e os dois saíram seguindo para casa de Sasuke.

\- Na Casa de Sasuke -

Quinze minutos após terem saído do restaurante, Naruto e Kiba chegaram ao local. Karin e Tayuya já estavam as suas esperas, para recebê-los.

\- Boa Noite, Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun! - As duas disseram em uníssono e estes responderam da mesma forma.

\- Vamos entrar, os meninos estão esperando - Karin os apressou.

Os quatro se dirigiram ao estúdio da casa.

\- Naruto-kun, como foi o trabalho? - Perguntou Tayuya, enquanto caminhavam para o seu destino.

\- Cansativo... Mas vou contar pra todos o que aconteceu mais tarde, ok? - Respondeu enquanto abria a porta da sala de música.

\- Atrasados, como sempre! - Gaara os olhou com cara de desprezo e insatisfeito com a demora.

\- Vai com calma maninho! - Temari se aproximou de Gaara e pôs sua mão no ombro do irmão. - Você sabe que nosso Naruto é um rapaz trabalhador. - ela se colocou em defesa do amigo.

\- É só um bico, mas eu gosto de lá! - Naruto agradeceu o apoio da loira.

Shikamaru se aproximou, enquanto Sasuke apenas os obervava.

\- E aí Naruto?! A gente tava discutindo aqui, antes de você chegar, o que ia ter para o jantar.

\- Mas como você é o mais preguiçoso daqui, né Shikamaru? - Temari o interrompeu. - Não ia fazer nada sobre o assunto.

\- Já acabaram as saudações ou vamos cancelar o ensaio pra conversar? - Neji, já bastante inquieto, os indagou. - Eu e o Aburame já estamos ficando entediados.

\- Eu tenho umas composições novas, e você Naruto? Ainda está escrevendo? - Sasuke o olhou esperando uma resposta.

\- Sim. - respondeu positivamente. - Agora me deixe ir lá à cozinha preparar alguma coisa pra nós jantarmos - Naruto virou-se para uma das ruivas que o acompanharam até o estúdio - Me ajuda, Karin?!

\- É claro, Naruto-senpai!

Naruto e Karin desceram juntos, seguidos pelos outros. Na cozinha os dois começaram a preparar a refeição enquanto o grupo de amigos aguardavam espalhados pelo local.

\- A propósito, você ia contar uma coisa pra nós, né Naruto-kun?! - A outra ruiva perguntou.

\- Adivinhem quem foram minhas ultimas clientes?

Enquanto cozinhava, Naruto contou aos amigos tudo sobre o seu encontro com as The Angels, as confusões, a discussão e o seu mal feito com uma delas. Todos ficaram surpresos.

\- Deixa-me vê se eu entendi. - O Inuzuka fez uma pequena pausa. - Você foi entregar pizza na casa da Banda fenômeno da atualidade e diz que caiu em cima de uma delas, quase leva a direita de outra e teve uma que ainda pulou em cima de você como se fosse te matar?!... - Ele mostrou excitação com o acontecido. - Cara, é muita sorte! Eu queria mesmo está no seu lugar!

\- Pode acreditar, não queria não! - retrucou.

\- É meu amigo, seu dia realmente foi diferente! - Gaara também debochou.

\- É mais tudo tem seu lado bom. - Sasuke aproveitou para tirar sarro do amigo.

\- Podem zoar, até o dia que vocês conhecerem elas... Se tiverem essa "sorte"! - ele ironizou e em seguida se virou para Sasuke. - Ah! Sasuke, você pode ir comigo no supermercado amanhã? Eu tenho que comprar umas coisas para o restaurante e sua geladeira tá precisando de coisas mais saudáveis, você só come enlatado!

\- Humf... Mesmo assim ainda estou vivo. - Sasuke desconsiderou o comentário do Uzumaki.

\- Vamos ver até quando. - Disse Kiba.

Neji interrompeu o momento chamando os amigos para fazerem o que de fato os reuniu ali. Então após a refeição, todos voltaram para a sala de música e ensaiaram a noite toda.

No dia seguinte Sakura e Hinata já estavam acordadas e arrumadas, prontas para ir ao supermercado, como haviam prometido no dia anterior.

\- Sakura-chan, as meninas ainda não acordaram, não podemos perder a hora.

\- Hina-chan, vamos fazer o seguinte, você cuida da Tenten que eu cuido da Ino.

Hinata concordou e as duas garotas foram aos respectivos quartos das amigas. Tenten dormia despreocupada até o momento em que despertou com o salto que dera para fora da cama ao sentir sua cara ficar encharcada.

\- AIEHHHHHHH! Hina-Chan, que.. O QUÊ QUE FOI ISSO?

\- Uma forma de acordar uma preguiçosa. - Hinata sorriu desconfiada.

\- Você me paga por essa! - Ela enxugou seu rosto com a toalha que pegara do banheiro.

\- Vamos! Arrume-se, estarei esperando lá em baixo!

Hinata deixou o quarto e Tenten foi tomar banho.

No quarto de Ino.

\- PORCAAAAA...ACORDAAAAAA! - Sakura gritou bem no ouvido de Ino.

\- AHHHHH...Testuda...que foi ? - Perguntou enquanto se sentava na cama, um pouco atordoada.

\- Compras... Lembra-se?

\- Ah, é mesmo! Vou tomar um banho e me arrumar, eu já desço, okay?!

\- Okay! Eu e a Hina-chan já estamos esperando... Não demora.

\- Alguns minutos depois -

\- Até que enfim! - Disseram a Haruno e a Hyuuga ao ver Tenten e Ino descerem as escadas.

As quatro estavam prontas, todas com alguns acessórios que disfarçassem suas identidades.

\- Vamos! Hoje, eu dirijo! - a rosada as chamou.

\- Que Seja! - Ino pegou a chave da casa.

Elas saíram e foram em direção ao supermercado mais próximo.

\- Hina-chan, vá para a seção de matinais, Tenten para a seção dos lácteos e Ino, para a mercearia doce... - ela determinou e as outras obedecerão. - Eu vou por aqui.

Cada uma delas carregava consigo uma lista. Hinata foi à procura da prateleira dos cereais.

\- Cereais, cereais... - Seus olhos procuravam atentamente pelo produto. - Hum... Ah! Achei! - Hinata encontrou apenas uma única caixa da marca de cereais que ela e suas amigas estavam acostumadas a ingerir, entretanto, o produto não estava ao alcance necessário de sua mão, ela, portanto, ficou na ponta dos pés na esperança de conseguir alcançá-lo, até que um jovem gentil vendo aquela situação se aproximou o pegou e entregou-lhe a caixa em suas mãos.

Hinata agradeceu e corou ficando admirada com a beleza do rapaz, algo que ela não notara em seu ultimo encontro com ele, mesmo porque diante daquele momento passado ela estava tão envergonhada de si que não parou um minuto para observa-lo. Naruto analisou os arredores do local procurando pela figura das outras três integrantes da banda e suspirou de alívio por a Hyuuga está sozinha.

\- Você parece que está sozinha. - Ele tentou iniciar uma conversa.

Hinata ficou ainda mais envergonhada e sem ter o que dizer tentou fugir dali. Contrario ao seu desejo, ela acabou escorregando e quase indo ao chão se não fosse os rápidos reflexos de Naruto o suficiente para segurá-la.

\- EU NÃO ACREDITO NISSO! - Ino gritou ao longe. - VOCÊ!.

Sakura e Tenten ao escutar a voz elevada de Ino correram ao encontro da Yamanaka.

**\- To be Continued -**


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Capitulo 03 ~ Labirintos do dia-a-dia: Parte 2**

\- De novo! Hey boy, o que você quer com a minha amiga? - Ino caminhou em direção a Naruto com uma expressão ameaçadora.

Sasuke chegou onde a confusão havia se iniciado. Ele observou bastante às quatro garotas e concluiu de que se tratava das jovens da banda a qual o amigo já havia mencionado.

\- Então essas são as MALUCAS, AGRESSIVAS e PATRICINHAS METIDAS A BESTA - Ele as fitou e disse de maneira sarcástica. - As famosas THE ANGELS, em pessoa.

\- Então é isso que você anda falando da gente por aí? - A loira olhou para Naruto ainda mais enfurecida.

Hinata o encarou como se esperasse uma resposta, ele nada disse e isso foi suficiente para deixa-la muito decepcionada a ponto de conseguir se libertar do rapaz com um leve empurrão e de lá sair correndo.

\- Respondendo a sua pergunta, - ele se dirigiu a Ino. - não, essa é uma definição minha mesmo.

As meninas olharam para o Uchiha, injuriadas. Sakura caminhou até ele e dar-lhe uma forte pisada no pé.

\- AUTCH!... Acho que pé grande também, mas essa é uma definição exclusivamente sua.

\- Não vá atrás da minha amiga! - Ela voltou-se para Naruto, desprezando completamente o que Sasuke dissera. - Você já a magoou demais.

A entonação em sua voz fora bem séria, mas não absteve o loiro de sair correndo atrás de Hinata. Antes que Sakura tentasse o impedi-lo, Sasuke agarrou-lhe o braço.

\- Me solta garoto! - esbravejou.

\- Não até que meu amigo tenha conseguido falar com aquela garota! - O jovem estava certo de que o amigo conseguiria.

\- Tenten! Vamos atrás dele! - Ino chamou por Tenteu que assentiu. As duas fariam o possível para não deixar Naruto chegar até Hinata.

Elas saíram correndo atrás do Uzumaki e ignoraram completamente a situação em que Sakura se apresentava.

\- MAS...EI!...E EU!...VOCÊS VÃO ME DEIXAR AQUI? - a Haruno gritou assustada, no entanto, as duas já bem distantes não conseguiram ouvir nenhuma palavra da outra que lutava para se soltar de Sasuke.

\- Tenten, pega ele! - Ino gritou ofegante enquanto tentava não ser vencida pelo cansaço.

\- Eu estou tentando! - Ela se esforçava o máximo para esquivar das pessoas que apareciam pelo caminho.

Ino que estava a uma pequena distância atrás de Tenten acabou a perdendo de vista ao ir de encontro com outra pessoa.

\- Ahhhhh! Será possível?! Você não olha por onde anda, não? - Perguntou jogando um olhar furioso ao responsável por interrompê-la em sua pequena missão.

\- Foi mal. - O rapaz se desculpou de maneira sincera e criticou. - Mas quem estava correndo feito uma louca era você!

\- CRAZY...ME?! - A loira surtou.

\- Isso vai ser problemático. - Shikamaru comentou para si mesmo.

\- Louco é você que fica esbarrando nas garotas indefesas.

\- Indefesa?! - Duvidou.

\- Você tem ideia de com quem está falando?

\- É eu tenho sim! - o menino a deixou surpresa. - Yamanaka Ino, mais conhecida como o DIAMANTE das THE ANGELS, aquela que possui o brilho refletido na elegância inconfundível e o gênio forte como o significado da pedra que a denomina.

Impressionada com a descrição magnífica de si, feita por um rapaz que mal conhecia, Ino perdeu a voz e suspirou encantada.

\- Oh...of course! - ela se recompôs do pequeno momento de exaltação. - Apresente-se garoto, digo, cavalheiro. - a garota levou seus olhos a irem de encontro aos dele.

\- Nara Shikamaru. - Respondeu-lhe.

\- Good, pensei que não existissem mais homens cavalheiros nessa cidade. - Seus lábios desenharam um lindo sorriso de satisfação. - Mas acho que me enganei. - A menina levantou sua mão para cumprimentá-lo e ele educadamente correspondeu da mesma maneira.

Após uma pequena pausa a loira pediu por informações a respeito de Naruto, ela o descreveu para Shikamaru que reconheceu sem dificuldade o amigo a quem esta estava procurando.

"Naruto" - ele pensou. - Não, não o vi, mas se quiser posso ajudá-la a encontrá-lo.

\- Serious! - ela ficou empolgada. - Legal! Vou adorar sua companhia, come on!

Tenten continuava em sua busca sem ter dando conta da falta da amiga.

\- Ino!...Ino? - Sem resposta, olhou para trás e percebeu a ausência da outra. - Humm, parece que agora é só você e eu NARUTO!

Ela não parou.

\- ESPERE! EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR QUE VOCÊ A FAÇA CHORAR DE NOVO!

\- Ôooohhh MEU SACO! GAROTA ME DEIXA EM PAZ! - Ele gritou sem olhar para trás.

\- Em paz o CARAMBA! Talvez se VOCÊ nos deixasse em paz!

Naruto permaneceu a ignorando.

\- Hinata-chan...HINATA-CHAN! - Ele olhava para os lados na esperança de encontrá-la.

\- E ainda por cima se atreve a falar o nome dela! AH, mas essa eu não perdoo! - Tenteu franziu a testa, - Mais que droga! Ele não desiste.

Após saírem do supermercado, a distância entre os dois jovens aumentou quando Tenten se viu forçada a desistir ao tropeçar em uma pedra e torcer o pé.

\- AHHHHH! Será possível? - Ela sentou-se no chão tentando suportar a dor. -Ai! Está doendo! E ainda por cima acabei perdendo ele.

Um garoto de cabelos negros e pele pálida se aproximou e lhe estendeu a mão.

\- Pedras no caminho? - Perguntou ele, com um sorriso sereno.

\- É! - respondeu retribuindo o sorriso. - Quando a gente está com pressa parece que tudo dá errado. - Ela segurou a mão do garoto e agradeceu enquanto se levantava devagar.

\- É por isso que o ditado é válido "A pressa é inimiga da perfeição". - Vendo a dificuldade que a menina enfrentava para se por de pé, ele passou uma de suas mãos por volta da cintura de Tenten e a outra levou a apoiar o braço dela em seu ombro, passando-o por volta de seu pescoço. - Apoie-se em mim.

\- Obrigada de novo - a jovem esboçou um pequeno sorriso. - Qual seu nome?

\- É Sai, prazer em conhecê-la!

\- Prazer em conhecê-lo também, Sai-kun!

Sai levou Tenten para o banco mais próximo do local e a ajudou a sentar.

\- Ei, Sai-kun?! - Ela baixou a vista, um pouco envergonhada. - Me desculpa, eu devo ter atrapalhado os seus afazeres.

\- De maneira alguma! Não faz mal, o supermercado não vai correr e acho que você deveria seguir o exemplo dele.

\- Ãhn? - Ela tentou entender a metáfora. - Ah! Correr... Sim, tá bom, eu vou tentar... - a menina sorriu novamente. - A propósito, isso que você tem aí é material de Desenho?

Tenten examinou cuidadosamente o material que o menino carregava em mãos.

\- É sim! Eu adoro Desenhos.

\- Eu também! - a garota sentiu-se feliz por encontrar algo em comum com o jovem gentil que acabara de conhecer e quando ela estava prestes a dialogar com o rapaz a respeito do assunto o telefone tocou. - Só um minuto. - Ela pediu permissão ao menino que não se incomodou.

*Alô... Hina-chan, onde você está?*

*Tenten-chan, vamos embora, por favor!* - Implorou Hinata, do outro lado da linha.

*Okay, aguarda só um pouquinho.*

Tenten desligou o telefone.

\- Desculpe... - Lamentou olhando para Sai. - Tenho que ir. Depois a gente troca umas idéias.

Ao longe ela avistou Ino que vinha acompanhada de outra pessoa. A amiga também a viu e foi ao seu encontro.

\- Cadê ele Tenten?

\- Eu o perdi. Mas deixa pra lá, parece que ele não a encontrou. Hinata acabou de me ligar e pediu para irmos pra casa, liga pra Sakura avisando, ok?

\- Tá bom. Ah! Tenten, esse é o Shikamaru-kun. - Ino fez questão de apresentá-lo.

\- Oi. - Ele fez um rápido cumprimento.

\- Oi! - Ela também o cumprimentou e aproveitou a oportunidade para apresentar Sai. - Este é o Sai-Kun.

\- Muito prazer! - Disse Ino apertando a mão do rapaz. - Tenten, o que aconteceu com a sua perna?! - Perguntou com um tom de preocupação ao se dar conta da situação da menina.

\- Pedras no caminho! - Ela respondeu amigavelmente enquanto olhou para Sai.

Ino virou-se para Shikamaru e deu um beijo em sua bochecha fazendo o garoto ficar ruborizado.

\- Thanks! Sua companhia é mesmo muito agradável.

Ino agradeceu Sai com um abraço carinhoso por ele ter cuidado de sua amiga, o jovem, assim como Shikamaru, corou. Depois de se despedirem dos dois, as garotas foram para o estacionamento. Ino ajudou Tenten durante todo o caminho.

\- Dentro do Supermercado -

\- Até quando você vai ficar me segurando seu BRUTO!

Sasuke não deu ouvido a Sakura, ele ficou inquieto quando avistou Naruto se aproximar, nitidamente decepcionado por não ter encontrado Hinata.

\- Dá pra me soltar? - Ela olhou para Sasuke esperando que ele lhe desse atenção. - Ei! Você está me ouvindo? - Insistiu. - Eu disse ACHO QUE VOCÊ JÁ PODE ME SOLTAR! - continuou a tentar, inutilmente. - Ah! Não vai soltar não? Okay! Eu faço você soltar!

Assim como fizera anteriormente, a rosada deu um pisão no pé de Sasuke que a soltou.

\- AHHHH! MALUCA! - Ele olhou para Sakura com cara de poucos amigos.

O telefone da menina tocou, ela o tirou se sua bolsa e atendeu.

*Alô?*

*Sakura, vamos, AGORA! Estamos esperando no carro, a Tenten-chan torceu o pé, anda logo* - Ino falou com urgência.

*Vocês saem correndo feito duas loucas, me deixam pra trás com um lunático e* - Antes que terminasse de falar, a amiga a interrompeu.

* SAKURA, deixa as reclamações pra depois!*

*AHhh...Okay! Eu só vou pagar as compras e já chego aí.*

Sakura desligou o telefone e em seguida, direcionou o seu olhar para Naruto.

\- Por Favor, deixe a Hina-chan em paz! - Ela mostrou firmeza em suas palavras - Fiquem longe dá gente! - Agora se referiu aos dois.

Ela saiu os deixando sozinho.

\- Vamos terminar o que viemos fazer aqui e ir embora logo! - Naruto estava chateado e ao mesmo tempo com o pensamento longe, o fato dele não ter conseguido falar com Hinata o deixou bastante incomodado mesmo que ele não entendesse o porquê da jovem Hyuuga ter causado tantas inquietações em sua mente.

Depois de toda confusão, as quatro meninas foram embora. Naruto e Sasuke se encontraram com Shikamaru e Sai, estes dois últimos, por idéia de Shikamaru, preferiram não mencionar o encontro com as outras integrantes da banda, Ino e Tenten. Os rapazes terminaram as compras e também seguiram os seus destinos.

Na casa das garotas Ino comentou o cavalheirismo de seu mais novo "amigo", aos suspiros, e lisonjeada com as palavras mencionadas em relação ao seu nome artístico DIAMANTE, enquanto Tenten pensava em como seria legal agora que encontrara uma pessoa com suas mesmas afinidades, "o início de uma grande amizade", ela imaginava. E Sakura estava revoltada com o belo garoto moreno de olhar intenso a qual a tratara tão mal. Por último, em seu quarto, Hinata refletia sobre tudo o que acontecera compartilhando seus pensamentos nas linhas livres do seu diário.

_"Por que será que encontramos um alguém desconhecido mais de uma vez?_

_Será Predestinação?..._

_Será para nós dar a chance de corrigir um erro?_

_Dizer algo que não tivemos coragem de dizer?_

_...Eu ainda não sei... Mas espero um dia descobrir..."_

**[Diário de Hinata]**

Hinata sussurrou o nome de Naruto observando, da janela de seu quarto, a luz cintilante da lua.

**\- To be continued -**


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Capitulo 04 ~ Coincidências Demais... Só pode ser Destino...**

Depois de toda aquela confusão, os dias que se sucederam passaram num piscar de olhos. As garotas se matricularam em High School Tokyo e as aulas estavam prestes a começar, nos últimos dias Hinata andava muito reflexiva. "Quando encontraria aquele garoto novamente?" isso ocupava seus pensamentos.

As meninas permaneciam ansiosas para o início do ano letivo e muito preocupadas com Hinata que não dava nenhuma explicação sobre seu comportamento. O dia que antecedeu o início das aulas foi o mais difícil, pois há alguns anos elas só haviam estudado com professores particulares, devido à carreira, o que as impediu de se relacionar com outros jovens. Buscar novas amizades era um desafio, suas últimas experiências com esse sentimento na maioria das vezes fora frustrada.

Sakura, cansada de esperar por alguma explicação, dirigiu-se ao quarto de Hinata. Na porta, a menina pediu licença e entrou. Ela encostou-se na parede de dentro do quarto da amiga e a ficou observando.

\- Hina-chan, precisamos conversar... Nós estamos preocupadas com você!

\- Sakura-chan, está tudo bem comigo. - Hinata tentou a convencer.

\- Nós conhecemos você melhor do que ninguém. – Ino a interrompeu no momento em que adentrou no quarto da Hyuuga, acompanhada de Tenten.

\- Nós crescemos juntas, passamos mais tempo ao seu lado do que qualquer outra pessoa. – Finalizou Tenten, conquistando a atenção da menina.

\- Sempre vamos saber quando você estiver "diferente".

\- Desculpe meninas – Hinata abaixou a cabeça, desviando o olhar – Parece que eu não consigo esconder nada de vocês... – Ela demorou alguns segundos e continuou - O problema é que eu estou com medo...

\- Medo de quê?! – Exclamou Ino.

\- De tudo... – Ela olhou para as amigas, que estavam atentas a sua aflição - Vocês sabem que desde criança eu só estudei naquele internato para garotas onde nós nos conhecemos... Nunca tive muita experiência com garotos e depois de tudo que aconteceu nesses últimos dias não sei se estou preparada para enfrentar essa nova escola... – Explicou sentindo-se uma boba por estar tão perturbada com aquilo, quando as amigas pareciam tão confiantes.

\- AHhhh! Hina-chan! Tudo bem, não se preocupe que eu vou cuidar de você viu?! Não vou deixar que ninguém te machuque! Palavra de Super-Tenten! – Ela disse tentando passar o máximo de confiança possível a amiga.

\- É isso aí! – Disseram Sakura e Ino em uníssono.

\- Obrigada meninas, acho que já estou melhor. – Falou um tanto envergonhada.

\- Ah! Era só por isso que você estava preocupada? – Perguntou Tenten, ainda desconfiada de que estivesse omitindo algo e disse dirigindo-se a ela - Então acho melhor você começar a se preocupar de verdade!

Tenten correu para cama de Hinata, pegou um de seus travesseiros e jogou na direção da amiga.

\- Aiehh! Tenten-chan! – Ela gritou enquanto as outras riram.

\- Bem feito Hina-cha! – Ino foi interrompida por um travesseiro que Hinata arremessou nela. - Oh, não, não, Não! Golpe sujo não vale gatinha, agora você me paga.

A loira correu na direção de Tenten e Hinata, juntando-se aquela brincadeira.

\- Ei, quando vocês acabarem a brinc-. – Sakura percebeu que as meninas a olhavam ameaçadoramente. - Ei... Peraí, que caras são ess...AHHH!... - As garotas correram para cima dela com os travesseiros nas mãos.

-GUERRA DE TRAVESSEIROS! – Anunciou Tenten.

E assim as garotas brincaram a noite toda até adormecerem.

O dia seguinte amanheceu com os pequenos raios de luz que entravam pela janela, os feixes luminosos traziam consigo grandes expectativas. Sakura e Hinata já estavam acordadas e tomavam o seu o café enquanto ouviam os sons no quarto de Ino denunciarem que a loira estava em seu bom e longo banho matinal. Tenten também já havia acordado e já tinha se arrumado, afinal era o primeiro dia e nenhuma delas gostaria de chegar atrasada.

\- BOM DIA, MENINAS! – Falou Tenten, empolgada.

\- Bom dia! – Hinata e Sakura responderam em uníssono.

\- Animada, Tenten-chan? – Disse a Hyuuga.

\- Espero que essa animação continue porque hoje você e a Ino são responsáveis por lavar as louças! – Comentou a Haruno.

\- Louças? Que louças?! – Reclamou Tenten, se fazendo de desentendida, enquanto Hinata riu com a situação.

\- GOOD MORNING, GIRLS! – Ino disse, também demonstrando animação com o dia que iniciara.

\- Bom dia pra você também, lavadora de louças número dois... – Zombou Sakura.

\- What? What? WHAT? – Foi só o que a loira conseguiu responder.

\- É, deram um golpe na gente. – a Mitsashi disse sentindo-se traída enquanto as outras duas se divertiam com a conversa.

Depois de muita reclamação, mesmo contrariadas, Ino e Tenten lavaram as louças e em seguida elas seguiram para escola.

Na escola o primeiro dia era típico. Todos esperavam o pronunciamento da diretora Tsunade, que ocorreria no pátio.

\- Caros alunos, sejam bem-vindos a mais um ano letivo. Primeiramente preciso dar uns avisos. Este ano, nós recebemos em nossa escola as meninas integrantes da banda The Angels e elas me pediram encarecidamente pra dizer a vocês que estarão disponíveis a atender a todos que quiserem falar com elas, mas em determinado horário, e devo lembrá-los que essas jovens também estão em ano de vestibular e precisam da máxima privacidade possível. - concluiu. - Aos veteranos, espero que cuidem direitinho dos novatos. – a diretora se pronunciava em um discurso que durou por volta de quarenta minutos até os alunos finalmente serem dispensados.

\- É... Nós vamos cuidar... – Kiba riu, ansioso para conhecer os novos colegas.

\- Humf... – Sasuke ignorou as palavras do amigo.

\- Não! Eu não mereço isso... Só posso ter uma dívida muito grande pra ser perseguido desse jeito. – Naruto disse, deixando escapar sua indignação.

\- Vocês conversam demais! Vamos pra sala logo. – Neji já estava impaciente.

Karin veio correndo na direção de Gaara, pegou sua mão e o puxou.

\- Vamos meninos! – Ela riu docemente.

\- Calma Karin. – Disse o ruivo enquanto Kiba, Sasuke, Naruto e Neji os observavam.

Ao longe os outros amigos, Shino, Lee, Sai, Tayuya, Temari, Shikamaru os esperavam, assim que eles os acompanharam, a turma dos doze, caminhou em direção à sala.

Já em seu ambiente de estudo, as garotas conversavam sobre o que já haviam descoberto sobre a escola.

\- Meninas, vocês já viram a quantidade de clubes que têm nessa escola? Nós temos que nos inscrever. – Tenten observava a lista de clubes, mostrando bastante empolgação.

\- Me deixa dar uma olhada... – Sakura se surpreendeu ao olhar a lista – Nossa! É mesmo, Tenten-chan.

\- Me deixa vê também! – Pediu Hinata enquanto Ino espiava o mesmo folheto – Oh! Tem clube de Tennis! – Ela se animou.

\- E de natação! Que legal! – Exclamou Ino.

Não demorou muito e a porta da sala abriu com a turma dos doze entrando. Ao observar seus rostos familiares, Ino pegou ar.

\- Ahhhhhhh não! SÓ PODE SER PIADAAA! – Comentou alto, para que os garotos pudessem ouvi-la e Naruto se assustou ao percebê-las.

\- De todas as salas que elas poderiam ficar, elas ficam na mesma sala que eu!... - Indignado - Por quê?... POR QUÊEEE?...Alguém pode me dizer?! – Ele pergunta, dirigindo-se a Sasuke.

\- Não sei... Mas no seu lugar, eu cogitaria uma sessão de descarrego... – Respondeu o amigo, tirando sarro do Uzumaki e Kiba riu.

Tayuya e Karin se dirigiram as garotas para cumprimenta-las.

\- Olá, Sejam Bem-vindas! Vocês são ainda mais lindas pessoalmente! – Elogiou Tayuya.

\- Se precisarem de algo, podem nos chamar, será um prazer ajuda-las! – Completou Karin.

Tayuya entregou uma flor a cada uma das meninas, enquanto Naruto se aproximou e as puxou querendo afasta-las das quatro.

\- É melhor vocês duas se afastarem delas, se não, eu não posso garantir que vocês saiam inteiras. – Disse o loiro, ignorando as suas presenças.

\- Como assim?! – Perguntou Karin.

\- Apenas venham... – Naruto as puxou novamente, sem dar mais explicações.

\- Humf... É melhor assim garoto, fica LONGE! – Inou olhou para Naruto, chateada, e depois direcionou seu olhar a Tayuya e Karin, agradecendo a atenção. – Muito obrigada pelas rosas!

\- Ino-chan... – Murmurou Hinata.

Todos se dirigiram aos seus lugares. No andamento das aulas, em alguns momentos Hinata trocava olhares com Naruto, mas ambos tentavam esconder a vontade de se comunicar. Sakura se sobressaia diante de todos outros, ela tinha uma inteligência invejável, respondia a todas as perguntas e isso irritava alguns dos garotos. Ino, por sua vez, ainda tentava acreditar que aquilo era um sonho ou quem sabe um pesadelo, no entanto, demonstrava clara felicidade em saber que era colega de classe de Shikamaru, o que deixou Temari bastante incomodada, esta observava a quantidade de bilhetes que a loira mandava a ele. Tenten esperava o primeiro intervalo, ansiosa, para fazer sua inscrição nos clubes que a agradara.

Mais tarde, a campainha soou e todos saíram da sala.

No refeitório, Hinata e Ino seguiram para pegar seu lanche e se sentaram em uma mesa enquanto esperavam por Sakura que vinha logo atrás. Distraída, a menina de cabelos rosos esbarrou no rapaz ruivo e sem intenções ruins acabou derrubando seu suco em Gaara, o levando a sujar toda sua camisa. Ele por sua vez, irritou-se.

\- Ei garota! Olha o que você acabou de fazer! – Disse a fuzilando com o olhar.

\- Descul-. – A menina tentou se explicar, mas foi interrompida pelo mesmo.

\- Olha aqui eu não sou tão bom quanto o Naruto que fica aí aguentando demais tudo que vocês estão fazendo! Então é melhor ter cuidado. Eu não tenho tanta paciência!

Karin observou o movimento e foi até Gaara.

\- Gaara, sua camisa?! – Disse ela vendo o estrago, feito por Sakura.

\- Foi essa garota, cega! – Bufou ele.

\- Acalme-se... - Karin tocou-lhe no braço - Vamos, me deixa dá um jeito nisso... - Ela o puxou em uma tentativa de controlar a irritação a qual se encontrava o amigo. Temari se aproximou deles e olhou pra Sakura.

\- Não esquenta, Gaara é assim mesmo, mas quer um conselho? Toma cuidado com ele, paciência não é o seu forte! – Disse a menina.

\- Valeu pela ela dica. – Sakura agradeceu, engolindo seco.

Ino e Hinata foram ao encontro da Haruno e observaram a sua feição assustada.

\- Tá tudo bem? – Perguntou Yamanaka.

\- Nós vimos o que aconteceu, não foi culpa sua Sakura-chan... – A Hyuuga tentou acalmá-la.

Tentou se juntou a elas.

\- Culpa? De quem? Dá pra me explicar o que aconteceu agora? – Indagou.

\- A gente te conta quando tivermos indo nos escrever nos clubes Tenten. – Ino observou a mesa onde os garotos estavam.

\- Tenten-chan, você não está vindo de lá? – Questionou Hinata. - Da sala dos clubes?

\- Sim, mas senti uma coisa estranha e decidi verificar se algo tinha acontecido. – Respondeu.

\- Antes de irmos, vocês duas tem que lanchar. – Hinata dirigiu-se a Sakura e a Tenten.

\- Perdi a fome... – Disse a Haruno.

\- Sakura, você não pode ficar sem se alimentar, sabe que sempre passa mal quando faz isso! – Argumentou Ino.

\- Besteira Ino! Não vai me acontecer nada... – retrucou Sakura.

\- Sakura-chan? Tem certeza? – Perguntou a Hyuuga, preocupada.

\- É... Cada um sabe o que faz né, mas eu vou comer, estou morrendo de fome, me esperem um pouquinho, tá?

Após a refeição de Tenten elas se dirigiram a sala de inscrição de clubes. No caminho, Sakura contou o que aconteceu.

\- Mas qual o problema deles? – Tenten pensou alto.

Hinata olhou para a Haruno preocupada se ela conseguiria mesmo ficar sem se alimentar. - Sakura-chan, tudo certo, né?!

\- Ah...Claro!... – Respondeu rapidamente.

Quando elas chegaram no local encontraram novamente os garotos. Ino já estava cansada daqueles encontros, então apenas decidiu se manter neutra e fingir que eles não existiam.

\- Okay, vamos fingir que é só a gente e a mulher da inscrição, tá?

\- Se isso fizer você se sentir melhor... Já estamos mesmo de saída... – O Uzumaki comentou para Ino.

Gaara olhou com perceptível irritação para Sakura e acompanhou os amigos de volta pra sala. As garotas se inscreveram nos clubes.

**** **Inscrições Realizadas** ****

**Sakura:** Líder de torcida; Medicina; Assistente do clube de futebol; Teatro; Filosofia.

**Hinata:** Clube de Tennis; Teatro; Líder de torcida; Música; Clube de chá;

**Ino:** Arranjos Florais; Teatro; Assistente de Saúde; Natação; Líder de torcida.

**Tenten:** Kendô; Tennis; Mangá; Artes Marcias Chinesas; Teatro; Líder de torcida.

**Naruto:** Clube de Karatê; Clube de futebol; Tennis;

**Sasuke:** Clube de Karatê; Kendô; Futebol;

**Shikamaru:** Física Quântica; Robótica; Astronomia; Clube de shogi.

**Kiba:** Futebol; Natação; Karatê;

**Neji:** Karatê; Kendô; Futebol;

**Lee:** Artes marciais chinesas; Futebol; Tennis;

**Shino:** Biotecnologia; Astronomia; Filosofia; Literatura.

**Sai:** Literatura; Mangá, Artes plásticas, Filosofia.; Clube de chá.

**Karin:** Líder de torcida; Teatro; Artes culinárias, Literatura.

**Tayuya:** Líder de torcida; Natação; Teatro.

**Gaara:** Karatê; Futebol;

**Temari:** Filosofia; Tennis; Clube de chá.

Logo após as inscrições, as quatro voltaram para sala. Terminando o intervalo, iniciou-se o segundo turno de aulas. Sasuke marcou uma reunião com os meninos do clube de futebol depois da aula, pra falarem do retorno das atividades. As horas se passaram mais rápido do que eles podiam imaginar. O segundo intervalo para o almoço foi semelhante ao primeiro, no entanto, sem confusão. Sakura não quis comer apesar de todas as tentativas de suas amigas.

\- Eu acho que vou já cair na água! Como novo membro do clube de natação eu já tenho acesso a piscina. – Ino demostrou animação.

\- Me pediram pra ir dá uma olhada no espaço do clube de futebol, já que vou ser assistente, tenho que me familiarizar – Sakura avisou.

\- Então eu e a Hina-chan vamos ficar um pouquinho com a Ino depois a gente passa lá pra te pegar, okay?! – Combinou Tenten. – Se der, ainda passo na sala do clube de Mangá antes de nos encontrarmos!

Hinata ficou feliz com a empolgação da Mitsashi.

\- Okay... – Sakura concordou.

O soar da campainha anunciando o término das aulas foi um alívio. Os meninos foram para o campo de futebol onde aconteceria a reunião. Eles conversavam e jogavam. Sakura, que tinha acabado de chegar sentou-se no banco da arquibancada e analisou os garotos jogarem, em um pequeno lance da partida, Gaara estava impedido, a menina percebeu e interrompeu a jogada.

\- Ei! Está impedido! – Exclamou.

Naruto irritou-se com a intromissão da garota. – Quem ?

Sakura percebeu que talvez não deveria ter se metido, porém, reuniu o pouco de coragem para dizer:

\- O garoto... Ruivo... – Sua voz quase ficou inaudível.

\- Cala boca garota! Você não entende nada de futebol – Retrucou Gaara.

Sakura desceu da arquibancada, foi até o campo, tomou a bola de Naruto, fez algumas embaixadinhas e de súbito deu um "chapéu" em Gaara, que ficou surpreso e consequentemente, ainda mais irritado.

\- Tem certeza?! – A garota perguntou para Gaara, seu olhar e tom de voz eram desafiadores.

Todos os garotos caçoaram do amigo.

\- Cadê a moral, foguete! – Zombou Kiba.

\- Ela é só uma "garota"... Mas talvez ter o pé-grande ajude no esporte... – Sasuke disse, rindo sarcasticamente e olhando para Sakura que pareceu não ter dado a mínima para o que ele havia dito.

Gaara explodiu de raiva e saiu "fumaçando". Naruto se aproximou de Sakura e tomou a bola das mãos dela.

\- Qual é a de vocês, hein? Complexo de Humilhação? Todo mundo que está perto é alvo das suas brincadeiras e piadas? – Questionou, chateado.

\- Cala a boca...Você não sabe de nada... – Sakura desviou o olhar. - Eu...eu vou atrás dele... – Antes da menina se afastar, Shino a parou.

\- Se eu fosse você eu não faria isso... Ele deve estar com muita raiva de você agora, vai por mim - aconselhou. - não chegue perto.

\- E o que ele vai fazer? Me bater?! – Sakura ignorou o aviso de Shino e foi atrás de Gaara.

Naquele momento, Tenten, Ino e Hinata passavam por ali. Sasuke percebeu a atenção de Naruto voltada para Hinata.

\- Por hoje é só. As atividades do clube recomeçam amanhã. – Ele voltou-se para Naruto - É a sua chance, esclareça as coisas com ela.

\- Eu sei... – O loiro correu até Hinata.

Kiba e os outros ainda ficaram no campo jogando. Naruto foi ao encontro das meninas que perceberam o jovem se aproximar e voltaram a caminhar. Ele não desistiu e segurou a mão de Hinata.

\- Hinata-chan... Posso falar com você? – Pediu gentilmente enquanto Hinata ficou calada.

\- Não...não pode não... – Disse Tenten, autoritária.

\- É pedir demais... Pedir pra você ficar longe da gente? – Ino indagou, irritada.

\- Ino-chan,Tenten-chan, eu vou falar com o Naruto-kun... – Ela falou agora decidida, o que deixou as amigas surpresas.

\- Tem certeza?! – Insistiu Tenten.

\- Tenho... – Sua resposta saiu menos convincente do que ela pretendia.

\- Tudo bem então, vamos Tenten! - Ino deu seu voto de confiança a amiga.

As suas então saíram, deixando o Uzumaki e a Hyuuga sozinhos.

Um pouco distante dali, a menina de cabelos róseos se aproximou do vestiário e entrou de fininho.

\- Com licença...Posso entrar? – Ela não ouviu resposta alguma e continuou adentrando no local, tendo o cuidado para não pegar o garoto desprevenido. – Eu posso entrar? Você está vestido?

Ela escutou o chuveiro sendo desligado e os passos de Gaara saindo do box. Ele estava apenas de toalha, seu corpo um pouco molhado.

\- O que você quer aqui? Se não tiver nada pra falar, vai embora logo! Esse é o vestiário masculino, sabia? – Disse ele a menina que estava a se aproximar dele.

\- Eu vim aqui pra. – Antes que concluísse o que tinha a dizer, procurando se explicar, a garota foi interrompida pelo ruivo que colocou contra a parede enquanto a encarava de maneira fria.

\- Me dê um bom motivo pra você está sempre me tirando do sério?... Presta atenção, eu odeio garotas do seu tipo, que se fazem de espertinhas, boazinhas, mas na verdade não tem nada na cabeça e vivem só de aparência... Não importa se você é famosa ou não, pra mim continua sendo uma garota besta. – O ruivo segurou o queixo de Sakura, forçando-a a encará-lo enquanto ele esperava uma resposta.

\- Me...solta... - A garota pediu assustada e bastante ofegante, sua vista foi terminantemente escurecendo e não levou muito tempo para que ela desmaiasse nos braços do rapaz.

\- Ei...ei...Droga!...ei?! – Ele a chamou mas não obteve nenhuma resposta, então não teve outra alternativa se não mandar uma mensagem para Karin, pedindo que ela fosse com urgência ao vestiário masculino.

Minutos depois, Karin chegou ao local e se deparou com a cena da jovem desmaiada nos braços de Gaara.

\- Gaara-kun?!..O que acontenceu? – Perguntou ela, que já se posicionava ao lado dos dois.

\- Sei lá, ela desmaiou de repente...O que vamos fazer?

\- Nós temos que tira-la daqui! ...Gaara-kun, vai se vestir, rápido! Eu fico com ela por enquanto.

Ele não perdeu tempo e fez o que Karin disse. Terminando de colocar a camisa, Karin se manifestou.

\- Vamos rápido! Vamos levá-la pra sua casa!

\- O quê? – Gaara exclamou.

\- Não discute, e vamos!

Gaara pegou Sakura nos braços e eles saíram do vestiário em direção ao carro do garoto.

\- Hinata-chan, eu pensei uma coisa... Poderíamos conversar em outro lugar? – A pergunta do garoto a faz corar levemente.

\- Tá... - respondeu tímida - Eu só vou avisar as meninas... – A Hyuuga pegou o celular e enviou uma sms para Ino.

Beep.

\- Isso foi seu celular, Ino? – Perguntou Tenten.

-Sim, é uma mensagem da Hinata! Ela está tomando coragem, vai sair com o Uzumaki. –

\- Hum... Bom, tentei ligar pra Sakura mas ela não atende... Vamos pra casa.

\- Ok! – As meninas pegam o carro e vão embora.

**\- To be Continued -**


End file.
